emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04000
}} "Episode 4000" was a 1 Hour Special, originally transmitted on Thursday 17 March, 2005. Plot Part 1 In Scotland, Steph is on a ferry outside, admiring the view of the Isle of Arran. Shelley is in a hotel room reading a book. She looks upset. She uses the landline phone to make a call, and asks what time the ferries go back to the mainland. At Keepers Cottage, there is a loud knock on the door, and Nicola barges in asking where Shelley is. Alan informs her that Shelley is gone, and won't be coming back. Nicola calls her a selfish ungrateful cow. A taxi pulls up at the Rosaburn guest house, and Steph gets out. She tells the taxi driver to give her a minute, and knocks on the door. At Dale View, Carl impatiently calls Chloe from the bottom of the stairs. Chloe is in the bathroom looking at a pregnancy tester angrily. She tells Carl she is going to be a bit late. In the Vets surgery, Max is seeing out some customers. Max flirts with Libby, until Andy arrives. He asks Max for some bovine ear tags. Andy asks Libby out again, but she says she can't make the next few days. Andy leaves quickly. Steph is talking to a woman, who apologises and says she doesn't recognise the name at all. Steph asks the taxi driver if there is anywhere else she can try. In the hotel, Shelley is sat by herself and is approached by one of the porters. Shelley orders another cup of tea, and the two discuss Shelley's plans. Shelley is very shaky and emotional. The taxi that Steph is in is driving down a road. In the Woolpack, Bob and Diane are preparing for St. Patrick's Day. There is a sign above the bar that says free drinks for leprechauns. Bob gives Diane some of his special punch that he has called Leprechauns crack. Louise comes in from the back room, and hopes Bob won't be giving away free drinks. Bob explains that leprechauns don't exist, so there will be no worry about free drinks. Ethan comes to the bar and orders an apple juice. He discusses Shelley's departure with Diane. In Keepers Cottage, Betty and Alan are discussing Shelley and Steph. Alan decides to go for a walk by himself. Back in Scotland, Steph gets out of a taxi and uses her mobile phone. Steph runs after someone who she mistakes for Shelley, calling her name. Out of the hotel window, Shelley hears Steph calling her name, and sees Steph running after the woman who She thinks is Shelley. Shelley is visibly scared and ducks down. Shelley quickly gets up and leaves. Steph apologises to the woman, and makes her way toward the hotel where Shelley is staying. Part 2 In the hotel foyer, Steph is at reception, and asks if Shelley has checked in. Steph learns that she has just missed her. At the back of the hotel, Shelley looks to see if the coast is clear, and leaves very quickly with her suitcase. In Keepers Cottage, Betty is doing the hovering when the phone rings. Betty answers and it's Steph. Steph says to Betty that she can't find Shelley. Betty urges Steph to keep trying, and if she comes home without Shelley, it will kill Alan. Steph promises that she will keep trying. Steph goes back to reception and asks the receptionist if she knew where Shelley went. The receptionist says she does. In the Woolpack Shadrach comes in and Joins Ethan at the bar. Bob informs him of the free drink offer, and Shadrach leaves quickly. Bob imitates an Irish accent, so Ethan imitates a Yorkshire accent and leaves, calling Bob an idiot under his breath. At Keepers, Alan has returned from his walk. Betty informs him that Steph has phoned, and that Steph can't find Shelley. In Scotland, Shelley boards the ferry early. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak, Lisa and Chas are watching TV. Shadrach bursts in, and tells them about the free drink offer in the Woolpack. Zak tells Lisa to get her sewing kit out. At Butlers Farm, Libby has come to see Andy. She explains why she is busy, and arranges to meet up later on. On the ferry, Shelly is walking around with her suitcase. At Wishing Well, an angry Lisa says she can't rustle up four leprechaun outfits, and that she needs green material. Shadrach tells her to leave it to him. In the Woolpack, Alan and Betty are discussing Shelley and Steph, Betty explains that Steph won't give up looking for her. A worried Alan decides to go and look for Steph, to bring her home as he doesn't want Steph to force Shelley to come back to the village. On the ferry, Shelley looks at her watch and smiles to herself. On one of the lower decks Steph is looking in the toilets for Shelley. Shelley spots Steph and is horrified. She asks one of the crew members where the exit is, and that she needs to get off. Shelley tells Steph to leave her alone. Shelley tells the man that Steph is harassing her. He asks to see Steph's ticket, and when he learns she hasn't got one, asks her to leave the ship. Part 3 Back on the ferry, Shelley is enjoying a brandy. The bartender asks Shelley if everything is ok. At Keepers Cottage, Alan and Diane are discussing Steph going after Shelley. Back on the ship, the bar tender asks again if Shelley is ok. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak, Shadrach and Chas all come downstairs dressed in leprechaun outfits. Denzel enters, and Lisa measures him up for a leprechaun outfit. On the ferry, Shelley is outside, getting some fresh air. She goes up to the top deck. On the way to the pub, Zak, Shadrach and Chas are singing Irish jingles. Chas breaks the heel on her shoe, and Carl offers to help her out. Chas is curt with Carl, but then apologises. Carl says he has some super glue at his house. In the Woolpack, Simon, Nicola, Donna and Marlon all down a shot of Bob's special punch, and wince. Jack and Rodney are amused. Zak and Shadrach enter in their leprechaun outfits, and demand free drinks. Bob says the offer only applies to real leprechauns. Zak is not amused. Bob agrees to give them a free pint, but tells Zak to keep it between them. On the ferry, Shelley is on the top deck, looking out onto the sea. Steph taps Shelley on the shoulder and says ‘surprise’, to Shelley's horror. In Keepers, Diane and Alan are still discussing Steph and Shelley. Alan can't face the thought of Steph leaving if Shelley comes back. At Dale View, Chas and Carl are repairing her boot. Chas pretends to get her hand stuck in her boot. Chas and Carl discuss Carl's life. The two share a few drinks. On the ferry, Shelley and Steph argue on the top deck. Steph tries to cut a deal with Shelley and says that she will leave the village if Shelley goes back. Shelley refuses. In the Woolpack, Danny has a laugh at Zak and Shadrach. Matthew joins Max at a table. Louise comes over and Matthew hands over directions for his friend's B&B. Matthew and Louise flirt slightly. Max sees Libby at the bar and offers to get her a drink. Andy arrives, and Max quietly withdraws, and sits back down with Matthew. Zak orders two more free pints at the bar. Back on the ferry, Shelley and Steph argue over whether or not Steph has changed. Shelley tells Steph that Alan will never love her. Shelley insults Steph further, getting her angry. As Shelley is insulting Steph she edges closer to the barrier. Steph tells Shelley that she is coming back to Emmerdale with her and grabs her arm. Shelley jumps back, slips and falls overboard, into the sea below. Steph is momentarily horrified but ignores the rubber ring nearby and instead throws Shelley’s suitcase overboard with her. Part 4 On the ferry, Steph is walking. In the Woolpack, people are dancing to Irish music. Denzel is worried about Chas, and asks Lisa if he should go and look for her. Bob is worried as more people come into the pub in leprechaun outfits. At the bar, Jack and Andy discuss Libby. On the ferry, Steph puts on make-up and adjusts her jacket. In the Woolpack, Diane and Louse tease Bob about leprechauns. Terry and Louise discuss plans about the B&B. At Dale View, Carl and Chas are still drinking and having a laugh. They discuss good old times, and then Chas gets upset, and the two start arguing. Chloe comes back, and Carl gets Chas to hide. Back on the ferry, Steph orders a double brandy, and listens to Alan on her answer phone telling her to leave Shelley if she does not want to come back. Back in the Woolpack, the Dingles are dancing and enjoying themselves, while the rest of the pub watch, amused. Ashley comments that the leprechaun outfits look a lot like the material that comes from the Village hall. Cain warns them to watch their mouths. Bob gets into trouble from Diane and Louise for supplying the Dingles with free drinks. At the bar, Edna orders an orange juice. Libby and Andy leave, and bump into Robert and Katie. Robert comments that it look like Andy won Libby in a raffle. Katie looks jealous. Outside the Woolpack, Chas is walking with one boot missing. Andy and Libby discuss Katie, as Chas sits down on the bench outside the Woolpack. Andy and Libby kiss. Andy spots Chas and asks her if she is ok. In the Woolpack, the party is still going on strong. Diane and Louise reveal Bob dressed as a leprechaun. Shadrach comes out after him with just a t-shirt on. Everyone in the pub laughs. Diane gives Shadrach a pint of leprechaun's crack, which he downs, and throws up. Chas comes in, and apologises to Denzel for being late. Chas and Denzel kiss. In Keepers Cottage, Betty is washing up and the phone rings. Alan answers and it is Steph. She tells Alan that she tried her best, but Shelley won't be coming back. Steph gets off the ferry. Alan rings Shelley's phone, and gets her answer phone message. Alan leaves an emotional message. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category: 1 Hour Episodes